With social networks or news websites and smart mobile phones becoming increasingly prevalent, more and more social applications or news applications for smart mobile phones emerge. The social applications or news applications cannot show too many messages on a single screen page due to size limitation of screens of the smart mobile phones. Thus, when there are many messages, a user may only read the messages in a chronological order, i.e., from latest to earliest or from earliest to latest. Furthermore, a smartphone cannot load all the messages in a short time due to capability limitation of the smart mobile phone. Thus, a user, after performing page-turning, may have to wait a certain period for completion of loading a new page.
The existing method for loading more earlier messages and refreshing the latest message on the top of the screen through clicking the “more” on the bottom of the screen or through the above-mentioned gesture after reading a certain number of messages, resulting in contemporaneously display of more previous contents at the bottom area and more new contents on the top area sometimes, may cause problems as follows.
1) When too many new messages emerge into the top of the list, the new messages may downwardly occupy much space. As a result, more read messages instead of more unread messages are currently displayed on the display screen.
2) The user cannot rapidly return to the top of the list to read the latest message. In some cases, an “one-key-return-to-top” button is provided, such that the button, when pressed by the user, automatically returns the user to the current top of the list. However, it is difficult to return the user to the previous position after reading the latest message on the top of the list.